Eine richtige glückliche Familie
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Rory hat Geburtstag und Lorelai möchte einen Kuchen backen. Ihr Mann versucht sie davon abzuhalten, doch ob er Erfolg haben wird? OneShot.


Hier ist eine angefangene FF, die sich meiner Meinung nach auch sehr gut als One-Shot eignet, da ich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiterschreiben werde, also hier ist er, ich hoffe, er gefällt euch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um Himmels Willen, Lorelai! Was soll denn das?" ,fragte Luke entsetzt.

"Ich backe Kuchen, das sieht man doch.", meinte diese leichthin.

"Ich würde eher sagen, dass du deine Küche verschmutzt."

"Wieso?", fragte Lorelai verständnislos. Luke betrachtete seine Frau amüsiert. Sie war von oben bis unten mit Mehl bekleckert, in der Rührschüssel war eine dickflüssige Masse und die Zuckertüte war auf den Boden gefallen und aufgeplatzt.

"Wie bist du bloß auf die Idee gekommen, deiner 22jährigen Tochter zum Geburtstag einen Kuchen zu backen?"

"Weil ich ihr auch mal was selbstgemachtes schenken wollte, wie ihr toller Stiefvater."  
"Lorelai, du kannst doch nicht mal Rührei machen, wie kommst du dann darauf, Kuchen backen zu können?"

"Ich dachte einfach, wenn du das kannst, ist es nicht so schwer."

"Deine Psyche werde ich nie begreifen."  
"Und dabei sind wir schon ein Jahr und zwei Monate verheiratet."  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache."  
"Du willst dich rausreden."

"Will ich nicht."  
"Oh, doch. Das willst du. Erstaunlich, wie schnell du das gelernt hast."

"Tja, das muss man bei dir." Luke lächelte verschmitzt. Lorelai zog ihn mit ihrer mehlverschmierten Hand, in der sie einen Kochlöffel hielt, zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, war Lukes Gesicht auch mit Mehl verschmiert.

"Danke Lorelai, dass ich jetzt genauso dreckig wie du bin."

"Ich finde, dass steht dir. Auch das Muster auf dem Hemd gefällt mir." Luke sah an sich runter und bemerkte, dass es auch voller Mehl war. Er zog es kurzerhand aus und ging in die Abstellkammer, um einen Besen zu holen. Er kam wieder in die Küche zurück und bemerkte entsetzt, dass Lorelai jetzt angefangen hat, mit dem Rührbesen den "Teig" durchzurühren. Er spritzte überall hin und Luke traf eine Ladung voll im Gesicht. Er wischte sie sich aus dem Gesicht und ging entschlossen zu seiner Frau. Er stellte sich hinter sie, schaltete das Rührgerät aus und stellte es in die Spüle. Dann nahm er Lorelai die Schüssel weg und stellte sie auf die Terrasse raus.

"Luke! Das war mein Werk! Das war für Rory. Sie wird enttäuscht sein, wenn sie keinen Kuchen bekommt."  
"Lorelai, damit hättest du sie vergiftet."  
"Ich hab doch wohl nicht meine eigene Tochter auf dem Gewissen." Luke hatte inzwischen angefangen, den Boden aufzufegen. Lorelai sah lächelnd zu und klaute ihm schließlich sein Baseballkap vom Kopf und setzte es sich auf. Luke sah zu ihr.

"Was soll das?"  
"Damit kannst du doch nicht putzten."  
"Und das weißt du, weil du so oft mit oder ohne Kappe geputzt hast."  
"Nein, aber ich kann's mir vorstellen."

"Das bezweifle ich."

"Hey!" Lorelai schubste ihren Mann, sodass er fast in das Mehl und den Zucker fiel. Daraufhin zog er sie stark am Arm, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und neben ihn fiel. "Das war ganz gemein von dir!"

"Nicht gemeiner als das." Er fing an sie zu kitzeln.

"Hör auf!"

"Oh nein!" Er kitzelte sie weiter, aber sie fing auch damit an. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie die Haustür aufgemacht wurde. Einen Moment später stand Rory in der Tür und sah lachend auf ihre Mutter und ihren Stiefvater.

"Ihr seht erwachsen aus, aber benehmt euch immer noch wie Kinder!", sagte sie lachend. Luke und Lorelai sahen sie ertappt an und standen auf. Sie waren über und über mit Mehl bekleckert. "Was sollte das denn werden?"

"Deine Mutter wollte dir zum Geburtstag einen Kuchen backen und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Ich wollte das Zeug nur aufwischen und sie hat mich geschubst."  
"Du hast mein Werk beleidigt!"

"Was denn für ein Werk?"

"Meinen Kuchen."

"Das war kein Kuchen sondern abstrakte Kunst!"

"Du spinnst doch!" Rory sah ihnen lächelnd zu. Man sah Lorelai und Luke an, wie glücklich sie waren. Aber nun sah sie sich gezwungen, diese Diskussion zu unterbrechen.

"Leute, heute ist Donnerstag und heute ist mein Geburtstag. Ich würde ihn gerne etwas feiern und zwar in einer sauberen Küche."  
"Du hast zu hohe Ansprüche, Kind.", meinte Lorelai. "Na schön. Luke, du machst die Küche sauber und ich gehe duschen."  
"Wieso soll ich die Küche sauber machen? Du hast sie doch versaut!"

"Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich einen Besen bedienen soll und Rory genauso wenig."  
"Na schön." Luke ergab sich seinem Schicksaal. Rory ging in ihr Zimmer, um noch etwas zu lernen. Sie verbrachte das Wochenende bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater. Heute, am Donnerstag war ihr Geburtstag. Morgen, Freitag, hatte sie keine Kurse und konnte sozusagen ein verfrühtes Wochenende in Stars Hollow verbringen.

Luke war fertig mit seiner improvisierten Säuberungsaktion. Er ging nach oben, um sich auch zu duschen. Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen er und Lorelai umgezogen wieder die Treppe runterund Luke holte ein Päckchen vom Wohnzimmertisch, in dem sich der Kuchen, den er seiner Stieftochter zu Geburtstag gebacken hatte, befand, während Lorelai und Rory sich an den Küchentisch setzten.

"Ach ehe ich's vergesse, Jess kommt noch vorbei.", sagte Luke.

"Wieso?" Lorelai war überrascht.

"Er hat wie Rory morgen keine Kurse und muss dringend an seiner Semesterarbeit schreiben."  
"Kann er das nicht in seinem Wohnheim machen?"  
"Er hat's versucht, aber die bauen dort gerade um und rauben ihm den letzten Nerv. Er hat mich gefragt, ob er nicht in meiner Wohnung lernen darf. Ich hab ja gesagt, denn wenn er die Arbeit verhaut, verliert er sein Stipendium für die Columbia und das wäre sehr schade."

"Stimmt. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ohne Schulabschluss ein Stipendium an der Columbia bekommen hat.", meinte Rory.

"Er sagt, er hätte das letzte Jahr wiederholt, aber er wollte versuchen, ob es nicht auch so geht."

"Die Verantwortlichen wollten sich wahrscheinlich nur mal wieder totlachen. Es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass einer, der die 11. Klasse einer öffentlichen High School wiederholen sollte ein Stipendium verlangt, und das ohne Schulabschluss.", sagte Lorelai schmunzelnd.

"Er ist schon was besonderes.", meinte Rory verträumt. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, Luke ging hin und öffnete. Ein paar Sekunden später standen er und sein Neffe wieder in der Küche. Jess begrüßte die beiden Gilmore Girls mit jeweils einer Umarmung und setzte sich dann zu ihnen und seinem Onkel an den Küchentisch. Luke stellte die Schachtel auf diesen.

"Eine Schweigeminute bitte für diesen wunderbaren Kuchen meines Ehemannes.", sagte Lorelai ehrfürchtig.

"Sollen wir den Kuchen etwa anbeten?", fragte Jess entsetzt.

"Bloß nicht."

"Komm schon, Luke. Es erfordert einen enormen Kraftaufwand, so etwas herzustellen."

"Nicht mehr, als diese Küche nach deinen missglückten Versuchen wieder zu säubern."

"Können wir jetzt endlich meinen Kuchen essen?", fragte Rory genervt.

Luke packte den Karton aus und holte eine braune Torte in Form einer Kaffeetasse heraus. Innen war sie mit Kaffeecreme gefüllt. "Wow. Das hätte ich nie hingekriegt.", sagte Lorelai anerkennend.

Kurz darauf aßen alle genüsslich ein Stück von der Kaffeetasse und unterhielten sich über die Schule, die Arbeit und alltägliches. Wenn jetzt ein Fremder zufällig durchs Fenster geschaut hätte, hätte er gedacht, "Hier sitzt eine richtige glückliche Familie."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich persönlich fand es ziemlich witzig. Reviews, bitte, bitte, bitte!


End file.
